Letters To You
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Lucy comes back after the tenrou accident to find there's internet now. She gets herself one and finds she already has messages? And it's from a man from a whole different dimension! ―edonatsuxlucy?
1. Letters to You

_**Letters to you**_

**{**_**Sometimes the only way I can show people how I feel is by writing**_**}**

Lucy smiled giddly to herself, pulling her _brand new _laptop out, putting it carefully down onto her desk. She giggled uncontrollably, opening the device to look into the clear screen. She timidly clicked the on button, fascinated by the start up. She grinned to herself, rapping her fingers against her thighs in anticipation.

_Ding!_

She stared in fascination, clicking the custom start up so she could hurry up and play on the thing. Once it finished loading, she experimented with the mouse, awestruck.

_They never had these when I was a kid..._ She thought to herself, figuring out how to work it pretty quickly. Soon enough, she clicked on the internet explorer icon, opening up the world wide web.

_The man at the store said they had made emails for everyone in existence, even if they didn't have a computer..._ Lucy thought hesitantly. She slowly typed in the address she had been assigned, waiting for the bar to load.

_**You have 15 new messages! **_

She blinked once. Twice. Thrice. _Wow I didn't know I was so popular. _Lucy thought with a cheeky smile, clicking on the first ever sent message.

_**Sent: x784**_

_**From: iwannagofast **_

_**To: LucyHeartfilia **_

_**Subject: Hi! **_

_**Hello Lucy-san! This is Natsu Dragion from Edolas! Surprised? **_

_**Levy-san invented this weird webnet in Edolas and now everyone is using it. I didn't want to at first but everyone said I should at least give it a try.**_

_**So here I am, writing to the first person I could think of. How are you? Levy-san said you wouldn't get this since you guys wouldn't have it, or at least yet. But I didn't care, I just wanted to send this to you. This makes me feel peaceful. **_

_**If you did have internet, you might not have this exact email, but I just guessed. Hopefully I'm right? haha. But anyways, I just wanted to let you know I was doing okay...if you could say that.**_

_**Lucy-san-**_**my **_**Lucy-san-isn't really nicer to me but...she's who she is. Are you doing okay? How's your life?**_

_**Sincerely, Natsu Dragion 'a.k.a.' Fireball Natsu **_

Lucy blinked in surprise. She never thought she'd be getting a letter from him, of all people! And the date...Edolas was farther ahead than them! She scrolled to the next one, seeing it was him once more.

_**Sent: x784**_

_**From: iwannagofast **_

_**To: LucyHeartfilia **_

_**Subject: None**_

_**Hey Lucy! I wrote you another letter! I guess you could say I'll be writing these for a while. Why? I don't know...they make me feel happy. I guess I'm saying...you make me happy? **_

_**Well anyways, are you okay? It's been two days and all I've been thinking about is you. And everyone else in your Guild, of course.**_

_**Did you get to Earthland safely? For all I know, you could be dead...**_

_**Sorry, I didn't mean to be depressing ;-; next topic~**_

_**I'm still searching for a new fuel for my four wheeler. I really wish I could ride it...hm..**_

_**Well are you doing good? I hope so! Have a great day Lucy-san!**_

_**From Fireball **_

Lucy scrolled through the email labels, noticing they were all from him. She couldn't help but blush slightly, smiling goofily. She was touched that the kind Fireball would think to write to her.

"He kind of reminds me writing to my momma.." Lucy thought out loud. Her heart started beating loudly in her ears, warming her up.

Slowly, she read through all of them, feeling slightly sad at the same time.

_**Hey Lucy**_

_**Lucy it's me again.**_

_**Hey...**_

_**It's my birthday, haha! Happy birthday to...never mind. **_

_**Are you there? **_

_**Will you ever see these? I'm wasting my time..**_

_**I miss you.**_

Lucy felt a frown tug on her lips, seeing how lonely Fireball would be. It made her heart ache to see someone holding onto something important to them, only for it to be for nothing.

Lucy blinked in surprise when she noticed that a wide gape of seven years was in the messages. She clicked on the first one that was the oldest.

_**Sent: x791**_

_**From: iwannagofast **_

_**To: LucyHeartfilia **_

_**Sorry Lucy! Sorry sorry sorry! I didn't mean to stop sending you messages...**_

_**Someone tried taking over Edolas and froze half of Fairy Tail in time for seven years! Yeah, seven! I'm not even kidding! **_

_**So I'm still eighteen..haha. I bet you're like, what? 300 ;D**_

_**Just kidding...I don't think you could ever be ugly. **_

_**I think. c; **_

_**Well I gotta go, Ashley's yelling at me. Oh, btw, I found a new resource for fuel! It's called 'gas' weird, right? Oh well. **_

_**Bye! ^^**_

_**Dragion**_

"What are you doing Lucy?" A voice called over her shoulder. Lucy jumped nearly three feet into the air, clutching her chest in shock.

"N-Natsu!" She realized, frantically slamming the laptop closed. She could feel her cheeks starting to color, thinking of what would happen if he saw the letters.

"Uh..yeah?" He replied cautiously, eyeing her suspiciously. She gave a nervous wreck of a smile, hovering protectively in front of her computer.

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked in annoyance, narrowing her eyes at him. He shrugged in response, grinning innocently.

"GET OUT!"

"Waah~"

* * *

"Why is Lucy always glued to her laptop?" Pantherlily asked in confusion, staring at the blonde who was nose deep into her computer.

"Isn't it obvious?" Levy came up to him, a soft smile on her lips. Pantherlily looked up to her innocently, his arms crossed over his small frame.

"She's talking to her crush~" Levy giggled before walking away. Pantherlily blinked twice before nodding his head as if he accepted the response, walking off to spare with Gajeel(and gloat that he talked to Levy).

_**Lucy, I think this will be the last message I send you.**_

_**Lucy-san says it's not healthy writing letters to you. Which, honestly, I write these for myself, too. I can't be sane in a place like this for long. But, whatever, I can't just disobey Ashley.**_

_**I'm sorry, I really liked sending these to you...**_

_**Bye Princess.**_

_**Natsu **_

Lucy frowned at the last message she had received, finally able to finish all of them. Mira walked over to the blonde, confused by why she was so sad.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Mira asked curiously. Lucy shook her head. She didn't want to tell anyone about Fireball's messages. She felt like they were sacred...just between her and him.

She sighed, rubbing her temples. She put the laptop down, burying her face into her hands.

"Lucy?" Mira called in concern, watching the blonde carefully. Lucy looked up, a distressed look on her face.

"Mira! I think I've fallen in love!" She cried out desperately, her cheeks a rosy hue.

x.i.i.x

"I've gotta go, bye!" Lucy hurriedly took her pay, rushing out of there. Erza blinked in surprise, staring after the blonde before exchanging looks with her other teammates.

"What's with her?" Erza mumbled, watching as the blonde ran out of vision with inhuman speed. She shook her head, smiling slightly.

Lucy panted, slamming her door shut behind her carelessly. She ran to her desk, sweat pouring down her forehead though she hardly noticed. She turned the laptop on, jumping up and down, nearly scream impatiently.

"Load! Load! Load! Loooad!" She screamed, urging it on. The computer finally turned on, making the celestial mage squeal in excitement. She plopped down, scrolling to her email automatically.

_**You have no new messages **_

Lucy deflated visibly, disappointment looming over her. She hadn't received a message ever since the departing checked everyday though, but knew it was hopeless.

"Fireball..." She felt tears pool in her eyes as she curled into herself, the computer shutting off from inactiveness.

* * *

""Merry Christmas Lucy!" Mira chimed. Lucy faked a smile, nodding in response. She plopped down on her chair, staring longingly at the table.

"Still down?" Mira asked sadly. Lucy nodded her head, looking back to Mira.

"Don't worry about me Mira." Lucy waved her off, insisting she was fine.

She was such a liar.

"Are you excited for the party tonight?" Mira asked excitedly, trying to change the topic. Lucy grimaced, shaking her head.

"Uh no..actually I don't feel good enough for that, I'm sorry Mira." She wasn't lying this time, she really was feeling sick. She got up from the stool, walking out quietly.

She walked home, seeing her laptop mocking her. She sighed, sitting down on her bed, ready to sleep.

_Ding!_

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes tightly closed. She slowly opened them, squinting at her computer in disbelief. She got up, slowly walking over to it.

_**iwannagofast sent you a message! 0 minutes ago**_

Lucy clicked on it hungrily, tingling with shock. Was this some kind of sick dream?

_**Hi Lucy,**_

_**It's me. Yeah, I couldn't stop myself from writing once more-after all, it's Christmas.**_

_**I wish you could actually see these. I wish they wouldn't be useless.**_

_**But I won't be bitter now, I have no room to be. I just wish I could mean something to you, I guess. **_

_**Merry Christmas, what do you want for christmas? I think I'd want to go to Earthland, see everyone from there, y'know? :s**_

_**well bye, I guess**_

Lucy felt a wide smile break out onto her face as she cheered in happiness, dancing in a circle before racing to the computer, clicking on reply.

She hesitated, staring nervously at the computer. Of course! Why didn't she just write _him _a letter?

_**FIREBALL!**_

_**IT'S ME! I JUST GOT ALL YOUR MESSAGES! **_

_**Sorry for the capslock, I'm just so excited!:D I'm so happy you sent me another letter (: I was scared you wouldn't write to me anymore...**_

_**I think you're really sweet for sending them to me, so thanks a ton. I really miss you, to be honest. I never thought I'd be falling in love-**_

Lucy quickly deleted the last part, blushing profusely.

_**I never thought I'd talk to you again! **_(She wrote instead)_** I've been reading all your messages and I'm so happy to have a friend like you.**_

_**Please reply soon, I can't help but be impatient c:**_

_**Lucy!**_

Lucy quickly sent the email, grinning like a madwoman. She looked over to see Plue had came to her side, She swooped him up, hugging him tightly.

_**iwannagofast sent you a message! 0 minutes ago**_

Lucy felt her heart resound in her ears, the quiet thump chilling her to the bone.

She had butterflies in her stomach.

_**DID YOU SERIOUSLY RESPOND TO ME?**_

_**I'm so happy! Hi Lucy-san~ I never thought you'd actually see these! You read them all? Wow! How are you? This is the best christmas ever! I thought I was wasting my time this whole time...**_

_**Natsu**_

Lucy smiled lightly, pouring her heart into her words.

_**Of course I read them all, I loved them all. **_

_**Look Fireball, I kinda...well, reading all your messages made me realize my feelings for you.**_

Lucy was about to press the 'send' button when suddenly a window popped up.

**iwannagofast **** wants to video chat!**

Lucy clicked on the accept button curiously, blinking in confusion. Suddenly the window changed, Natsu Dragion appearing on screen.

_Thump...thump...thump..._

"Lucy-san!" He yelled, grinning crazily. Lucy felt her own grin plaster onto her lips, a light blush coating her cheeks.

"Fireball!" Lucy exclaimed back happily, forgetting Plue in her arms.

"W-What's that?" Fireball asked wearily, staring at the snowman dog in her arms.

"Oh this is Plue! He's a celestial spirit." Lucy explained, giggling at Dragion's reaction. Natsu instantly calmed down, smiling slightly at Plue.

"He's cute, kinda like you."

Lucy blinked in surprise, smile widening.

* * *

**edit: I've made another one, called 'Out of Reach'**

**I don't even know if this is honestly finished, I literally just found this on my computer...**

**No stories(that aren't M xD) for this coupling sadly...oh well..**

**I don't expect reviews, but please drop some if you do read!**

**Thanks!**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	2. Long Distance Relationship

**Long Distance Relationship**

**{**_**And this'll be the first time in a week, where I talk to you and I can't speak**_**}**

Lucy exploded through the doors with a wide grin, her face shining with happiness. "Morning, minna!" She exclaimed ecstatically, nearly skipping to the bar.

"Morning Lucy!" A few call back, one being Mira who was cleaning at the counter. Lucy beamed once more, causing Mira to giggle with delight.

"You're just that excited, aren't you?" She smiled at Lucy knowingly, eyebrows raised.

"Of course she is!" Levy bursted in, her own grin adorning her face. "She gets to see her-"

"MAN!" Elfman cut Levy off, finishing her sentence for her. Lucy blushed deep red, looking away bashfully.

"He's not my _m-man, _guys." Lucy protested weakly.

"That stutter in your voice says something else." Romeo deducted.

"Not you too Romeo!" Lucy complained, falling over on the barstool so that she was face planting the counter.

"Sorry Lucy-nee." Romeo sweat dropped, Wendy giggling behind him. Lucy responded with a loud groan, head still planted.

"Just because I talk to him doesn't mean I like him like that." She defended herself and Fireball, trying to seem indifferent.

"Whatever you say, Lucy." Mira responded cheerfully. _She told me she loved him..hihihi... _Mira thought. Lucy felt her bad mood evaporate when she remembered what was commencing. .

"I can't believe I get to see him though!" She nearly swooned, but kept herself in check. If Mira saw...

"I know, I want to meet this mysterious 'Edolas Natsu'" Mira smiled with hearts in her eyes. She didn't miss all the blushes or smiles Lucy pulled when she brought her laptop, obviously talking to the infamous Fireball Natsu. Fireball Natsu, said to be the complete polar of Natsu Dragneel. How would he act?

Mira thought of the perfect man. Kind, patient, a basic gentleman, willing to wait till marriage before-

"Kyaaa!" Mira fangirled, waving her arms from extreme happiness. She couldn't _wait _to meet him.

"Ah...Mira?" Lucy sweat dropped, knowing exactly what Mira was thinking.

"Y-yes Lucy?" Mira calmed down after a minute or two, images still swirling in her head.

"Natsu isn't...exactly what you picture." Lucy said hesitantly, choosing her words carefully. She didn't want to upset Mira, but she didn't want to get her hopes up either.

"What do you...mean?" Mira asked curiously, her innocent blue eyes causing Lucy to fidget. Mira's images of a gentlemen were soon replaced by fire and a man riding out of it on a motorcycle, leather jacket and all. "Is he bad?"

"N-No! He's all those nice things-and more! It's just...well...he's not like-"

"I wanna fight! Erza, fight me!" Natsu declared, grinning like a maniac.

"That." Lucy deadpanned, sinking lower into her seat.

"Oh?" Mira tilted her head curiously. So he didn't like fighting? Hm...well, Lucy didn't either so...

"Gah! You two are _perfect _for eachother!" Mira squealed, hearts in her eyes once more.

"_Mira..." _Lucy flushed, looking down at the wooden table top.

"Oh Lucy, you know I'm just playing." Mira dismissed._Yeah...playing..._Lucy sweat dropped, slipping off the stool slowly.

"Well I gotta go get ready, he said he'd be here by three." Lucy said, her excitement leaking into her words.

"Ara ara Lucy~ it's only 10." Mira reminded, a knowing smirk on her lips.

"I-I wanna make sure everything goes to plan." Lucy insisted, a light coat of blush on her cheeks.

"and by the end of the night, he'll fall in love with you!" Mira crooned, swaying ever so slowly.

"Mira!" Lucy turned scarlet, causing the barmaid to giggle.

"Have fun Lucy, don't forget to come by so I can see your future husband!"

"Leaving!" Lucy announced, stomping out of the guild with a prominent blush. Lucy continued to walk down the street, soon cooling down .She knew Mira meant no hard and was having a little fun, but did she have to fantasize of their _babies? _

No matter, even her guildmates teasing wouldn't bring her down today. She was much too excited. She'd finally be able to meet him in real life. Sure, she'd been to Edolas before and seen him there, but she barely even _talked _to him. They only had one or two conversations, but in that little time she had grown to like him.

And then she froze in seven years, and surprisingly he did, too. Honestly, she was _glad _he froze too. What if he had continued to age? She didn't even wanna think about it.

And now she was hours away from meeting him once more, but actually get to _meet _him. She skipping home happily, her chest thumping with excitement.

She unlocked her door, walking into her dark apartment. She had everything planned. She knew his love of fast things, and made sure she had two tickets to the fair. She had everything planned, and hopefully it would all go right.

And so she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

_And waited._

And by the time she looked at the clock, it was four. Than five. and Soon enough, six o'clock was rolling around and she was still alone.

Where was Fireball? He'd said he'd be there _three _hours ago.

Lucy felt her spirits deflate with each passing hour, and when the clock stroke six, she was nearly in tears.

Did he forget? How? Was she not as important to him as he was to her?

Maybe he changed his mind and is with Ashley this exact moment? She wasn't stupid, they looked exactly alike, maybe he had only liked her because she looked like a nice and sweet Ashley?

That thought alone finally broke her reservoir, the tears finally slipping down her face. She rushed to her bed as fast as she could, taking refuge under her comforter. She curled into herself for consolation, biting her lip.

Maybe she was over thinking things? Maybe something bad happened? Going through dimensions can be pretty dangerous.

Only, that thought sent her into a worse mood.

What if he _died?_

_No Lucy...don't think like that.._ She tried to get the images out of her head, burying her face into her pillows.

She sniffled for a little more, until she finally got herself together.

She laid under the covers for a little while, just listening to the different sounds. The townspeople still lively and the river's rushing waters. She felt completely drained.

And suddenly, she heard it.

The ever-so-slight creak of a window.

_Her window. _

She tensed in her bed, instantly knowing who it was.

She heard the soft drop of feet, and her irritation grew. Didn't he know she wanted to be left alone? Well, technically not...

"Go away Natsu! I wanna be alone..." Lucy called weakly, her voice hung with the misery she felt. She wanted to facepalm herself for sounding so pitiful.

"But I went through so much trouble to get here." A warm voice replied. Lucy's muscles tightened up once more at the sound, realization waning on her.

"Fire...ball?" Lucy whispered, sitting up from under the covers. He stood there in the middle of the room, a grin plastered on his familiar face.

"Lucy-san," He replied softly, his eyes glowing with happiness.

"Natsu!" Lucy jumped up, tackling him to the floor, causing them both to fall over.

Natsu Dragion let out a surprise grunt as he fell over with the blonde on top of him. He slammed into the harsh floor, causing him to wince in pain. Lucy continued to hug him on the floor for a few minutes before she jumped up in surprise, realizing what she had done. She blushed scarlet, a look of horror on her face.

"I am so sorry!" She said hurriedly, rushing to turn the light on. Right when it turned on she noticed his nose had been bleeding.

"Fireball! Your nose!" Lucy said in surprise, rushing into the bathroom to get toilet paper. Natsu cupped a hand over his nose, wincing slightly.

Lucy rushed back into the room, helping Fireball onto her desk chair.

"Sorry for making you wait Lucy-san...Levy had a little trouble." Natsu smiled sheepishly, fiddling with his hands.

"Oh ok, I'm just happy you're here. How'd you hurt your nose?" Lucy asked in concern, dabbing at it gently.

"Levy-san punched me..." He admitted in embarrassment. Lucy's gaze softened and she handed him the toilet paper, sighing.

"You shouldn't let everyone be mean to you." She chided, and he sank a little in his seat.

"Gomenas-you've been crying." He didn't ask, but said it matter-of-factly, causing her to wince. He was sitting straight up now, and soon enough he was standing.

"W-What?" Lucy faked innocence, turning her back to him. She subconsciously wiped away the dried tears, cursing herself.

"Why were you crying?" He asked worriedly, turning her back towards him.

"I had the perfect night planned and when you didn't show I thought you..ditched me." Lucy bowed her head, nibbling on the inside of her cheek.

She heard him chuckle and felt herself being pulled to him, causing her to blush lightly.

"I'm sorry, No one's traveled and so there were a few complications." He explained quietly, trying to soothe the blonde down.

"What?" She asked, startled. "You told me it's been done before!" Lucy looked him in the eye, worry in her eyes.

He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "W-Well...technically you were the first with Anima..."

"Natsu! You lied to me!" She slapped him on the arm, and he surprisingly didn't flinch back.

"Well I'm here and that's all that matters, right?" He asked, slight worry gnawing at his heart. It was enough for him, shouldn't it be enough for her too?

Lucy sighed, realizing her nagging was futile. "But everything I planned..." She said miserably, staring at the floor once more.

He tilted her head up and she met his breathtaking grin. "Don't you get it? I don't care what we do, as long as I'm with you." Her blush deepened and his grin turned crooked, delight washing through his eyes.

"N-Natsu.." She muttered bashfully, and he let out a laugh, causing her to shrink slightly.

"You're as cute as ever, Lucy-san." He noted happily, and she pulled away so he couldn't see her blush. (Though her red tipped ears kinda gave it away.)

"S-Stop it..." She said childishly. She walked over to her coat rack and pulled off her coat, quickly putting it on.

"Where we going?" He jogged over to her and she turned, smiling nervously at him.

"Let me introduce you to my Guildmates." She stated, wondering if this wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

It was around seven when they entered the Guild. They had walked extra slow just to catch up with things they didn't say over video, some more private than others.

The Guild was as packed as ever, people throwing things left and right.

Lucy didn't want to draw any attention this time, what with her other dimension friend next to her.

"Woah..." She heard Natsu breath next to her, and she looked up to him with a smile. His eyes were wide in amazement and she couldn't help but notice how cute he was.

"Just alike, I know." She crossed her arms and surveyed her Guild, smiling softly.

"Everyone's different but the Guild's...the same." Natsu said, finding it hard to explain, though Lucy understood what he meant. She had seen both Fairy Tail's after all.

"Look it's Luce and-" Fireball looked up, surprised to see Natsu Dragneel. Salamander's eyes widened in shock as he stared at his counterpart, confused.

"Dragion?" He said in disbelief. Fireball smiled awkwardly, waving at the fire mage.

The pink haired mage kept quiet for a minute before a mischievous smirk adorned his face, and he blared out "MIRA! LOVER BOY'S HERE!" Causing Lucy to nearly sink into the floor as a puddle.

"Fireball's here?" Mira perked at the bar, turning towards them. Her eyes widened and she froze.

He looked very much like Natsu Dragneel. He didn't have as much muscle, but his opened jacket proved he had some. He was slightly paler with softer eyes, a nervous smile on his lips.

"YOU WERE RIGHT LUCY! He's soo cute!" Mira came out from the bar, hearts in her eyes as she stared at both of them. Lucy felt like dying.

"I never said he was cute! Stop making stuff up Mira!" She replied hotly, hands clenched. She heard Fireball chuckle next to her, causing her to direct her glare at him.

"What? I say you're cute all the time." He shrugged like it was no big deal, and hearing Mira's squeal she blushed deeper.

"Ooookay, moving on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bar.

* * *

"I had a nice time tonight." Fireball made sure to tell Lucy when they were walking to her house. He noticed how worried she had been acting, thinking he didn't like the time they spent together.

"Me, too." She answered truthfully, smiling at him. He grinned back and took her hand nervously, blushing slightly. She found herself blushing, too.

Once they arrived she let go of his hand and unlocked her door, taking his hand once more to guide him inside. She flicked the lights on and smiled cheerfully.

"I had a great time Lucy." Natsu said, his eyes slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Lucy tilted her head in surprise.

"I gotta go..." He muttered quietly. Lucy's eyes dilated and she took a step forward, grabbing his sleeve.

"W-What? Can't you stay, just one night?" She begged, panic clouding in her mind.

"I want to but...Levy-san set the return time, not me." Natsu said sadly. Lucy bit her lip, disappointment crashing onto her like waves.

"Hey," Natsu took her hand and cupped her face, smiling softly at her. "Don't be like that, I'll chat you." He promised, though even his voice sounded hollow.

"I don't want to chat you over some stupid computer!" She yelled childishly, yanking herself out of his grip. He smiled softly at her frustrations.

"I know-"

"No! I want to feel the warmth of your hand and your embrace! I want to see you everyday in _real _life! I want to hug and kiss you and-"

He cut her off with his own kiss, pushing her towards the wall.

She held him in an embrace and when he pulled away he noticed her droopy eyes, causing him to grin.

"I've waited for you for so long, and I'll wait again." Natsu promised huskily.

"B-But..."

"No buts, here." Natsu pulled off his goggles and laid them in her hand, causing her shock.

"I can't take these, they're precious to you.." Lucy whispered, to surprised to talk above a whisper.

"You're more important to me, so I want you to have them. To remind you of me." He smiled almost bashfully, and when she didn't move he strapped them around her head himself.

"Natsu..." Her voice caught, tears pooling in her eyes again. She smiled wobbly before wrapping her arms around him once more, holding him tight.

_Love, what a scary emotion. _Natsu thought bittersweetly, tightening his arms around her.

"I-I love you." Lucy hiccuped, staring up at him with shiny brown eyes. He felt his heart constrict and warmth rush to his cheeks, a goofy smile coming onto his face.

"I love you, too." He grinned toothily, causing Lucy to giggle. She cupped his face and kissed him again, smiling against his lips.

"I'll come and see you again, okay?" Natsu asked, foreheads pressed together.

"And maybe I can come to Edolas with you once...?" Lucy asked innocently, smiling cutely up at him. He smirked, staring directly into her eyes.

"You really wanna come back to Edolas?" He asked, feigning surprise.

"Hai!" She said eagerly, and he felt his chest swell, she was just _too _perfect.

"Next time for sure." He promised, and her brown eyes seemingly brightened in happiness.

"Arigatou, Natsu!" She chirped before giving him one last kiss. When she pulled away she blushed in embarrassment, biting her lip childishly. "Sorry, I just...like...kissing you." She admitted, her cheeks now searing.

"I don't mind." He now had enough energy to laugh, and she couldn't help but laugh along, his laughter contagious.

Suddenly a beep silenced them both, and Natsu sighed, looking down to his wrist.

"What is it?" Lucy whispered, tensing.

"I have to go..." Natsu muttered, looking back up to Lucy. He was surprised to see a smile on her face-a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Video chat me, okay?" Lucy instructed. Natsu nodded his head, his grinning widening when his gaze met the sight of Lucy wearing his goggles.

"Bye!" He said before everything turned black as he was transported back to his homeland.

Lucy pulled the goggles down over her eyes, a wide genuine smile on her face.

Because she knew he wasn't gone forever.

In fact, she'd see him tomorrow.

* * *

**Finally finished! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I wrote this when I finished my Writing exam(it was worth like 4 exams) so sorry, it's a handwritten one xP**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


End file.
